


Prophecy: How we fucked shit up?

by Night_Wolf_8268



Series: Prophecy: How we fucked shit up? [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Multi, No Idea of What I'm Doing, No Plot/Plotless, Sarcasm, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Wolf_8268/pseuds/Night_Wolf_8268
Summary: A prophecy has been given, Telling of our reality's impending ruin. You were selected to train to stop this from occurring.Whelp, we are all fucked. At least it should be entertaining.





	1. Reality Check Please?

Chapter 1: Reality Check Please?

 

_*Italicized words are commentary. Can be read separately._

_*# indicates 'insert rant # here'_

 

In a reality far, far, far away, there was a regular, ordinary test ( _like a blood type test)_ but it was not producing the results that were desired. It was a test for supernatural or magical abilities. An ordinary child could take it and if their abilities have not yet manifested yet, they would learn what these abilities are.

 

This test was important, since there was a prophecy foretelling the ruin/destruction/devastation/etc of this reality  _(yada yada yada I probably should have listened properly when they were reciting the first part f the prophecy . . . oh well I got the gist)._ The time of foretold ruin was drawing nearer.  _(Ah the relevant part! To me at least.)_ To prevent this from occurring , 5 unusually powered beings were required  _(to do what?)._

 

After numerous discussions and debates, the elders/politicians/royalty _(1)_ decide that they do not have the proper or enough beings who qualify for this prophecy To make sure that the 5 beings of prophecy are in this reality, they should gather as many people who could qualify. Theory being that the best will rise to the occasion and those would be the ones from the prophecy As they figured out earlier, they do not have enough prophecy potentials  _(how did they figure this out? Show your work people)_ . The obvious solution was to get more potentials from other realities  _(2)_ . By throwing more people at the problem, somebody should be able to fix or clean it up.

 

This brings you to me and my home sweet home reality.

Yup. We are all so screwed.  _(I second that)_

 

 

_1) Again Probably should have listened and paid more attention when the government systems were being explained. It's sooo bloody confusing! It's like the government decided to have an identity crisis. Multiple of them . . . at the same TIME!_

 

_. . ._

 

_This might be their version of global warming. It is global, causes lots of problems and issues, no one is quite sure how to fix it, some do not believe there is a problem and it has long term effects. Huh . . . it is the same._

_Yes, I know there are lots of things that can be done to prevent and reduce global warming but that is not the point._

 

_2) How is this a good idea? Seriously, your reality is a mess with a bigger mess on its way so the obvious solution is to throw more people at it and hope for the best. For a better challenge, lets grab the new people from somewhere else so they do not know the culture, literature, language, laws and legislation, economy, cuisine, economy, technology, etc. ,because there is no way this could go wrong. Wait! That could be a problem, let's put these newcomers into school if they're young enough. Easy enough to go to school and save the world at the same time. Yup. Also who wouldn't want to go back to high school?_

 


	2. Interlude: Profile ME!

     This is just a quick profile about me because I won’t think to tell or mention various things in the story. It may help explain things like the shock people had when I wore a mini skirt _(I will get my revenge for that prank!)_

     Currently I am just a unambitious person with artistic talent, afflicted by an out of control imagination, redundant amount of creativity and analytically inclined. Along with a healthy amount _(not enough)_ sarcasm and sass, which can be fairly random.

      I forgot my age _(ask Mum. She knows our age, she knows everything)._ I’m old enough to do stuff, not that there is anything actually interesting that has an age limit so I'm good. Right? People have told me, and some of these people actually do matter, that I have a ridiculous, short attention span and that I make no logical sense _(Whatever that means)._

      My looks, well . . . I look like me. No celebrity look-a-like. My clothes are conservative because floor length bottoms are the best thing EVER! My tops are a legit mystery, _(Even to me, I forget quickly)_ as I were multiple layers of sweaters and, occasionally, jackets. Sweaters, one for every occasion. I tend to have my hair styled is some fashion, usually a braid. When not styled it reaches my knees.

     Surprisingly I do not have self-image issues _(so no I don’t need a tissue for my issues)._ People tend to think I do due to how I dress. No I don’t dress according to the latest fashions or celebrities and it may be not be reveling to “normal’ levels according to society. I dress for comfort and functionality. It is not to hide any issues . . .

     Opps went on a rant but seriously a lot of people judge me according to my dress. It’s annoying _(it forever remains that way but a few friends showed how it can be turned into entertainment)._

     What else is there about me?

      Oh yeah my eyes are a light grey-blue.

      Now back to the story ( _life.)_


	3. Home Sweet Home

     This brings the story to me _(I would hope so considering that this IS my life)_ in our lovely reality of Earth.

 

     Just lying in bed, reading on my laptop when . . .

 

_ **SHINY!!!SHINY!!SHINY!!** _

 

     A click-bait got past my defenses all because it’s shiny _(cue Shiny from Moana (1))._

 

     Shiny = Automatic Click. Simple really.

 

     This leads to _(Pop Quiz Time)_ that simple test. I completed it. All the questions were about what kind of reaction does this get and can you spot the magic _(2)._ Of course at the end you put in your info. Normally I am a fairly truthful, evasive though but truthful _(‘cause it takes too much effort to lie and maintain it aka remember it)_ person but this is the internet. You never put your real info online _(see Mum, I remembered my internet safety lessons)._ Since I wanted to know the test results and what it was for, yes I did a random test that I have no idea what it was about. I was bored, it looked interesting and it was SHINY. So I lied through my teeth and filled out “my info”.

 

     Looking at the results, they didn’t really explain anything. Got bored of it after the first five items _(Really should have finished reading it)_. Must just be another joke/fun quiz. Oh well back to my book about the were-wolf lover _(NO not Twilight)._

 

 

 

  1. _I know the song doesn’t really match up but who can think the word shiny and not have that tune start playing. But I looked at the lyrics and . . ._




“Shiny  
Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough  
Strut my stuff; my stuff is so

Shiny”

_. . . describes the click-bait perfectly._

 

  1. _Do you mean_ _real magic or magician magic? Both are legit magic. The writers of that test needed to adjust it for cultural differences and what not. Now that I am thinking of all of the cultural differences issues that happened it’s amazing that they figured out the internet and click-bait_




 

 

 

 


	4. The Click-bait that Lied/lesson?

 

_*Italicized words are commentary. Can be read separately._

_*# indicates 'insert rant # here'_

 

  1. _Cue Music)_




 

A knock sounded four times. Breaking the silence and peace that was settled over the home. Four times someone knocked, setting change in motion with each one. As the knocks echoed through my home, warning of change, I approached the door. Maybe if I had listened things would be different _(But more boring. 3)_ (2)

 

Opening the door, I was greeted to the sight of a small crowd of people.

 

Started, I closed the door.

 

CREAK

 

Turning around, the source of sound becomes obvious as my Dad approaches. As he opens his mouth to inquire who is at the door, I answer anticipating his question.

 

“Are we having a party that you forgot to tell me about? If so I would have Invited Jay”

 

A huff of laughter and

“No, there is no party.”

 

Going back to the door, opening it again. Seeing that they were still standing there, none of them appeared to have left.

 

“There is no party. The party is a lie.”

 

One of the guys, huh is that a uniform, in the back snickered and questioned my intelligence.

“Shouldn’t it be cake?”

 

“True, that is also a lie.”

 

When one of the guys in front glared at him, this one not wearing a uniform, turned and glared. The uniformed one hung his head and muttered “Sorry Sir. Portal Reference.”

 

I missed this as I Just realized that nearly everyone in the group were wearing uniforms or something similar (aka suits). Those look like military uniforms.( _4_ ) Now I’m confused why was suits and possible military visiting?

 

“Is Mr. Night Wolf home? We are here about a test that he completed online.”

 

Dad and I looked at each other for a hint of what was happening since there was no one . . . here by that . . . name. As Dad was telling them that there was no such person residing here, I interrupted.

 

SMACK

 

Everyone paused and looked at me.

Without moving from my face meets palm position “thhhaas muuuu”

 

“Repeat that please.” ”What?” ”Anyone understand that?”

 

“I said ‘that’s me’” Looking at Dad, I explained “It’s an online aliases I use. Internet safety, I practice _(Yay, Yoda Time)”_ Turning to look at the most official looking uniformed person and the guy that spoke earlier. “Considering that I completely bullshited that personal information page, as proven by the fact that I’m not a guy, how did you connect it back to me?”

 

Mr. Official Uniform smirked “I’m with the Government. We are here about an Inter-Dimension Initiative that you, Miss “Night Wolf”, qualify for. May we come in and explain?”

 

The manner in which Mr. Official Uniform behaved gave me the impression that he was kind of like Nick Fury. OMG! This could be a legit Nick Fury but the Canadian version. Mr. Official Uniform your name is now Canadian Nick Fury! He deserves the name, he was able to quickly adjust to the correction of his information, such as my gender and age _(it was 26 years off, not that they know the exact age difference.)_ He was able to continue to function. Unfortunately my gender, younger age and attitude has seem to broken the other guy, the one who had spoken before. I wonder how long it will take for him to recover from the shock. Dad on the other had just ignored my online lying habits to deal with this mess.

My Reaction to all this? I had started on the path of brain overload.

 

_(You can tell whom ended up helpful, productive and knew what the hell was happening . . . oops spoilers.)_

 

 

_1) “The Doctor is Dying” By Chameleon Circuit kept playing in my head while I wrote this chapter._

 

_2) Sorry, Had the chance to be overly dramatic in a poetic manner. Had to take the opportunity._

 

_3) Not a very realistic feeling. All I would be doing would be trading a series of good and bad times for a different series. Although I did not necessarily enjoy all of the ups and downs that came with the change, I am still happy. Someday I’ll get over what ifs._

 

_4) My superpower has never been and never will be observation. I regularly require Captain Obvious’ help. Although I do notice some of the weirdest shit that no one else does._

 


	5. Discussions with Canadian Nick Fury

_*Italicized words are commentary. Can be read separately._

_*# indicates 'insert rant # here'_

 

“. . . Because I completed the shiny quiz _(Yes that is how I’m identifying that quiz)_ ” Sir Do’griffths squeaked at that description _(he’s the guy who spoke earlier and lacked a recognizable uniform, nick fury impression and ability to function.)_ “on which I scored highly a-“

 

“Top ten percent to be specific-” Canadian Nick Fury corrected _(His name is General Barrett Stephens)_.

“So 90% and up, the A range.”

“Correct”

“Why are we discussing this again?”

“To clarify and impress the importance of your high test score.”

“Right. Continuing on, due to my results I am eligible to take part in a . . . a . . . a thingabob”

“A Inter-Dimension Peacekeeper Initiative.” _(1)_

“. . . ” _I looked him right in the eye for the next part._ “A thing-a-bob. Which is about, basically, going to a foreign dimension and possibly saving their world.”

“Correct, although that is an overly generalized and simplified description.”

“And all you brought with you, to convince me to agree, were pamphlets. _(There are pamphlets for EVERYTHING)_ Not even good ones. Travel pamphlets instead of the information pamphlets. Sir Do’griffths does not count.” At this Canadian Nick Fury raised an eyebrow.” He is a figure head. When he starts to function again and starts contributing to the discussion, he will count.” Que indignant squawking “to think that all of your requiting is falling upon the Canadian rather than the Cia Bango citizen.” Que more squawking, not sure they all came from Sir Do’griffths this time. “Although you could possibly get the five people wearing the uniforms I don’t recognize to try giving the pitch. Oh well, maybe next time?”

Canadian Nick Fury smirked. We might have been having too much fun at Sir Do’griffths expense.

“Since you have all the details, make an informed decision. A response is required by the first and if you agree then you will depart on the 24th of July”

Nodding, we get up and I show them out.

That had been an interesting 3 hours.\

 

  1. _Yeah, I never remembered the name of the program. Had to hunt down old government records to find out what it was. Others called it the Initiative, while I and mine called it a thing-a-bob. After the Purge though, it was rarely spoken of._




 

 


	6. Presentation Time

 

_*Italicized words are commentary. Can be read separately._

_ *# indicates 'insert rant # here' _

 

_ **Time Skip** _ _ (1) _

 

It is finally July 24 th time to leave for another dimension/reality/adventure. Cia Bango, Here we come.

 

We were told to meet in this room, X721, inside this humongous government building. Not sure if we are above or below ground, which direction the room faces since to get here there were soo many tunnels, twist, turns, stairs  _ (I think they had us do a loop-d-loop at one point) _ . X721 looked like an university lecture hall, with its tiered levels, desks, chairs and white board. 

Looking around I saw why Sir Do'griffths was so shocked to meet me. Of the roughly 30 people in the room, not in uniform, only 8 of them were female. It also looked like I was the youngest by at least 15 years. Guess I'm the odd one out unless someone my age comes in after me. Deciding to copy those around me, I pull my trunk  _ (2) _ up to a wall and sit on it. . . . After thirty seconds I was bored.  _ (wow I was able to stay un-bored for such long periods back then. Oh the good old days.)  _ From the few questioning looks I noticed, I don't think anyone was going to come up and talk to me. Or heaven forbid I get up and start talking to others. That's scary and not happening unless necessary  _ (Remember my superpower is not observation. There were a ton more looks that I missed and muttered conversations about me that I didn't register.).  _ I could just crochet. . . that's a good plan. Let's finish the giraffe! 

 

Soon someone came in and went to the front. Wait was that? It is! Sir Do'griffths has joined us.

 

“Welcome. Thank you for joining the Inter-Dimension Peacekeeper Initiative. As I am sure you are all aware, this is just one of the dimensions that is partaking in this initiative so you will not be alone. To accomplish our goal of keeping our dimension safe from the danger forewarned in the prophecy, we will all need to work together.

You will be shown a brief documentary about my dimension with a quick note about the other dimensions that are participating in the initiative. This will be followed by an video explaining how everyone is going to travel across dimensions. Pay attention as this information is important. At the end of the video is your last chance to back out of the Inter-Dimension Peacekeeper Initiative. 

Any Questions? No? Start the documentary.”

 

Humph. He obviously doesn't know what that last phrase meant as I could see at least three people with their hands in the air with questions. That's just from my vantage point. Now as the lights go down and the documentary starts, I realize something. There are no brochures! 

 

When they were recruiting, there were brochures galore, enough to be buried by them. No there is no trace of them. Wouldn't this be the time to hand them out, especially for the second part? So that people can follow along. Like how airlines do their safety instructions, there is a video, a demonstration and a pamphlet re iterating everything Not to mention . . . the documentary has been playing this entire rant hasn't it?  _ (yup) _ I missed the first chunk because I was too annoyed by the lack of brochures? Shame on me. Now focus! No more distractions.

 

Documentary: Accepts challenge

Documentary plays SHINY clips.

 

I counter with Steadfast determination.

 

SHINY CLIPS is rendered noneffective by steadfast determination.

 

Documentary engages PRETTY Colors

 

I continue to counter with steadfast determination.

 

Steadfast determination is losing effectiveness.

 

Documentary uses both SHINY Clips and PRETTY Colors

 

I try anti distraction techniques with stubbornness

 

Anti-distraction techniques with stubbornness fail.

Documentary successfully distracts me.

 

Well would you look at that, the shiny pretty colors has ended. . . Crap! I didn't manage to watch either of the videos! They were probably important. And now people are getting up and moving around. Why? Well I should just follow that old saying:

 

“Goodnight, Sleep Tight

Don't let the bed bugs bite”

 

. . . . . . . . . 

 

That's not particularly helpful. Also the wrong saying.

 

“When Lost or confused. . .

Ask for help”

 

  1. _The passage of time. This is a concept that is beyond me. I can tell you the different measurements of time, how they interact. But being able to recognize the passing of time is beyond me. 1 min can and does = 30 min=14 hours. Purpose of this particular rant? I have no Idea when or how we got to this date._

  2. _Ah the trunk. Your probably wondering “where did the trunk come from”. Well when I accepted a position in the thingabob, I was given a list of supplies that I would need and a trunk for every thing. The trunk was to uniformly regulate how much we could bring, aka whatever fit in the trunk, on our person and our carry-on It would also give a semblance of privacy since it was in the Cia Bango style, it would not stand out over there, therefore none would be curious about it?People! Luggage is always curious. The trunk may just be less interesting than that guy's neon orange backpack but it is still interesting_




 

 

 

 


End file.
